


Little things

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [58]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OT5 Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poproszę Ziall'a: Zayn oświadcza się Niall'owi na scenie podczas Little Things <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

            Jest cicho. No, jest cicho w porównaniu z poprzednimi piosenkami. Rozbrzmiewają pierwsze nuty utworu, a Niall patrzy na zebrany wokół sceny tłum ludzi, unoszących w dłoniach telefony. Ekrany wszystkich się świecą i to wygląda tak cholernie magicznie, jakby to były setki świetlików rozświetlających ciemną noc.  
 _\- Your hands fits in **his** like it’s made just for **him** …  
_            Niall marszczy brwi i podrywa głowę, ponieważ to nie jest ciepły głos Zayna. To głosy chłopców, którzy stoją ściśnięci koło siebie, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
 - _But bear this in mind it was meant to be.  
_ Usta Zayna wyginają się w ciepłym uśmiechu, kiedy zauważa zdezorientowanie swojego chłopaka. Fanki to wrzeszczą, to milkną, nie wiedząc co mają zrobić, nie wiedząc, czego są właśnie świadkiem. Są równie przytłoczone jak Niall.  
 - _And **he’s** joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to **him**.  
_            Oczy Nialla zachodzą łzami, kiedy patrzy, jak Zayn zbliża się do niego z przeciwległego końca sceny. Nie wie, co się dzieje, ale jego serce bije szybko, ponieważ to jest Zayn i to jest wystarczający powód do tego, by odczuwać to wszystko.  
 - **_He_** _know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs.  
_            Widzi, jak Zayn porusza ustami, wyśpiewując kolejne wersy piosenki, ale nie przystawia mikrofonu do ust – te słowa skierowane są tylko do niego.  
 - _The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But **he’ll** love them endlessly. **He** won’t let these little things slip out of **his** mouth… But if **he** do, it’s you, oh it’s you they add up to. **He’s** in love with you and all these little things.  
_            Niall nie jest do końca świadom łez spływających po policzkach. Po prostu patrzy na Zayna, który idzie wolno – naprawdę bardzo wolno – w jego stronę, który uśmiecha się czule i którego brązowe oczy lśnią czystą radością. Niall porusza ustami, bezwiednie wypowiadając słowa piosenki, kiedy nadchodzi zwrotka Louisa i Harry’ego; jest zauroczony wspólnym brzmieniem ich głosów, choć mimo wszystko uwielbia połączenie swojego głosu z głosem Zayna.  
           Jego serce zaczyna bić mocniej i szybciej (jeśli to w ogóle możliwe), kiedy chłopcy kończą refren, a Zayn podnosi mikrofon do ust.  
 _\- You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You’ll never treat yourself right, darlin’ but I want you to. If I let you know, I’m here fore you, maybe you’ll love yourself, like I love you. Ooh…  
_            Niall płacze. Po prostu płacze, kiedy miękki głos Zayna się urywa i kiedy chłopak klęka przed nim, chwytając jego dłoń.  
           Niall ma wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał, że wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu, że wszystko umilkło. To nie prawda – chłopcy nadal cicho śpiewają przerobioną wersję _Little Things_ , fanki wrzeszczą i piszczą, i robią zdjęcia, i wszyscy nadal żyją swoim życiem, ale dla Nialla istnieje teraz tylko Zayn.  
 - Oddałem ci całe swoje serce, Niall. Powierzyłem ci to, co miałem najcenniejszego i nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że ty ofiarowałeś mi to samo. Jesteś spełnieniem wszystkich moich marzeń, jesteś moim ideałem, razem ze wszystkimi swoimi wadami i zaletami. Jesteś moim światem, Niall. Moim słońcem i moimi gwiazdami. _Moim życiem_. – Zaynuśmiecha się, wyjmując srebrną prostą obrączkę. – Czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszą osobą we wszechświecie i zgodzisz się dzielić ze mną resztę swojego życia? Na dobre i na złe?  
 _- **He** won’t let these little things slip out of **his** mouth. But if it’s true. it’s you.. it’s you they add up to.  
_  - Tak.  
 _-_ **He’s** in love with you. And all your little things.


End file.
